Homestuck: The Other Story
by Ms. Whatsitoya
Summary: What if the original kids and trolls weren't the ones to play Sburb? What if there were a group of other unfortunate kids and trolls who found the game and played its sessions? What would those adventures be like?
1. BE THE BITCHY FISH GIRL

**Okay guys :3 The official story starts now. I don't have all of the auditions for the trolls in the inbox, but I do have some of the trolls and the humans picked. This chapter will include those humans and a troll (The other trolls will be introduced later, but thier trollian names will be mentioned, so keep an eye out for them!) who I picked. If you're character didn't get picked, its nothing personal, I just picked who I thought had the best auditions, same with the trolls, but because I need a good amount, if you submittied a troll, you have a good chance on getting in. **

**WITH THAT BEING SAID. I also need to say that submitting your characters isn't the only thing you readers are gonna do for me. Like the other MSPA stories, you guys will send in ideas for commands and such. For example, I'll write a chapter adn if you have an idea for a certain character to do something, you will say it in the review box like "Christie: Bitch the troll out" or something along those lines. Sound okay? :3 that way I won't have any writers block issues and you guys can still be involved in the story.**

**Okay! So! Lets get this show on the road! :D**

Your name is Christie Roland and it is a beautiful day right now. Then again, it usually is a beautiful day in the Land of Neverending Seas. You actually live in Hawaii, but because you're kinda paranoid about letting personal information out on the internet, you decided to change the name. Looks like it caught on to other internet users. Anyways, your mind is wandering again, back onto the topic. So, if its such a nice day, why are you on your laptop? You should be swimming right now, or at least laying out in the sun. But no. You are determined to make this damned troll to log off first.

KG: Don't you have anything better to do?

KG: Why the hell do you have to bother me day in and day out?

IM: becausE iT's A motherfuckinG fuN thinG tO dO

KG: Fun? What the hell? How is pissing me off fun?

IM: becausE yoU makE iT fuN

IM: watchinG yoU gO froM somewhaT calM tO prettY damN annoyeD jusT makeS mY motherfuckinG daY

KG: You really have no life..

This person bothering you is known by his pesterchum handle insanityMan. It was a rather fitting name because he drove you insane just about everytime he spoke to you. You wish you can meet just so you can punch his face in. He's only been at this for a few weeks, and you're almost wanting to change your pesterchum handle to get away from him.

IM: I dO tO havE A lifE

KG: Oh really? What else do trolls do other than bother the innocent?

IM: iT amazeS mE hoW motherfuckinG quicK yoU figureD ouT mY specieS, humaN

KG: Pffff, you're probably some 40 year old pedophile or something..

IM: youR humaN terminologY stilL confuseS thE fucK ouT oF mE.

KG: mhmm... riiiight...

**killerGoldfish [KG] has ceased pestering insanityMan [IM]**

You rubbed your temples, feeling a slight headache come on. A breeze blew and hit your face, reliving the headache slightly, but you were still a bit frustrated. These damn trolls weren't the only thing that was bothering you. Your mother was planning on dating this guy that you hate. You even hated the fact your mother planned on dating at all. You still loved your dad and even saw him on occasion. He wasn't a bad man, he and your mother just didn't have a strong relationship. You knew the man she planned on dating was inside, and just having him in your house was making the soon to be first impression not so great.

You set your laptop aside and sigh, breathing in the salty air. You feel still a bit distressed. That sound of the pesterchum ring wasn't helping anything. You growl under your breath a little and reach for the laptop.

"If its that stupid troll, I swear to god I will punch a hole through my screen.." you mutter quietly. Setting the laptop back onto your lap, you are fairly relieved that its not that insanityMan guy. Rather, its one of your three best internet friends. Leon.

**maybeInfrablack [MI] has begun pestering killerGoldfish [KG]**

MI: Aloha Christie!

KG: Hey, Leon. What's up?

MI: Have you installed the game yet?

KG: No.

MI: Whyyy?

KG: /eyeroll It sounds stupid. Thats why.

MI: Come onnn Christie. PLeease? It sounds totally awesome!

KG: No, you know I rarely play video games. I don't have the will to continue it.

KG: And did I mention I never play video games?

MI: Come on, please? I got Maria and Tim to join me! :D

KG: Oh god.. you convinced them to play this asinine game too? Can't you play without me?

MI: No, otherwise we would have started playing by now. We need a fourth player!

KG: No, Leon. I'm not playing that dumbass game..

MI: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

KG: No.

MI: Pleeeeeeease?

KG: Say please again and I'm leaving this conversation.

MI: ...

MI: Please?

**killerGoldfish [KG] has ceased pestering maybeInfrablack [MI]**

Ugh.. Leon's been pestering (pun not intended) you about this game that he's found. Called Sburb or some stupid shit like that.. You want no part in it cause as you've stated several times in your conversation with Leon, you hardly ever play video games. You often view them as the reason most American's seem violent or even one of the causes of obesity in the nation. People just sit thier butts down and hardly get up because they're always playing games constantly.

You sigh. Leon. Tim, and Maria are some of your best friends and you haven't ever met any of them in person, but this is just something they're gonna have to do without you. Then you thought about Maria.. Fuuuuuccckk. Leon's probably telling her right now that you don't want to play. She's probably gonna want you to join too. You didn't even move your laptop cause you knew she was probably gonna start a chat here in a few minutes. As if you timed it, the pesterchum ring broke the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

**reversedSourcecode [RS] has begun pestering killerGoldfish [KG]**

RS: Hey.

KG: What?

RS: ...I see someone's in a snippy mood.

KG: I'm just a little frustrated. That's all. Sorry.

RS: No, don't apologize. I guess I can understand why. Leon just told me he asked you if you wanted to play the game with us, but knowing him, I bet he bugged the hell out of you.

KG: Yeah.. kinda. I was already in a pissy mood before then, so it's not all him.

RS: Ah, I see. But I'm guessing you already know why I'm bugging you myself right now.

KG: You want me to play that damn game to don't you?

RS: Yes. Your knowledge amazes me.

KG: Cut the crap. I'm not in the mood.

RS: lol, sorry.

KG: Why do you even want to play the stupid game?

RS: It sounds pretty interesting, and I might be able to try out some new codes on the programming. I may even be able to tweak the game even to your picky ass liking.

KG: Ha, thats a good one. No matter what you do, I'm not playing it.

RS: Why?

KG: I told you, I have on interest in it whatsoever.

RS: /sigh Can you at least start the game and if its not interesting in the slightest then you can leave? We really want to try this out.

You groan loudly. Not because she was annoying you, its because she had a point. You could start the game and leave if it really is as boring and lame as you think it will be.

KG: asfdl;kajhubnsdhdihljk

RS: I take that random letter message as a yes!

KG: Graaahhh... finne... I'll do it. But the minute it turns lame.. I'm out. Got it?

RS: Aye aye Captain Christie!

**reversedSourcecode [RS] has ceased pestering killerGoldfish [KG]**

You sigh, wondering what the hell you just got yourself into...


	2. DownloadInstallStart the game

**Here's chapter two you guys! :D Thank you guys soo much for sending in your characters and I think I pretty much have all of the trolls I need, but I am going to keep the troll auditions open for just a bit longer. So, keep sending them in! OH! I forgot to mention. Those of you who sent in Maria, Tim, and Leon, I need you guys to tell me what their sprite is XD I compeltely forgot about the sprites as I was making the audition sheets.**

You sigh, wondering what the hell you just got yourself into. Leon's lucky Maria convinced you to do this, otherwise you wouldn't even think about it again. Maria's your best friend, so is Tim and Leon, but you confide in Maria a lot, so your owe her quite a bit. So, in the midst of your agreeing to play that stupid Sburb game, you might as well tell Leon..

**-killerGoldfish [KG] has begun pestering maybeInfrablack [MI]-**

KG: Hey, Leon

MI: Yes?

KG: I just talked with Maria..

MI: Aaaaaand?

KG: I'll play the damn game.

MI: YESS!

KG: BUT. The minute it turns lame, I'm out, got it?

MI: Yep! I'll send you the downloadign link here in a few

KG: Fine

**-maybeInfrablack [MI] has ceased pestering killerGoldfish [KG]-**

You're a bit surprised on how fast that conversation ended, but the kid was probably excited that you finally decided to play. You still having second thoughts about agreeing, like, there's this wierd feeling in the pit of your stomach that you made a bad choice. You passed it off. It's a dumb video game.. What's the worst that could happen?

While waiting for Leon to send you the link, you decide to head back inside. You set the laptop down and stand up, brushing the light sand off of your legs and hands. Walking back to your house, you tuck the laptop underneath your arm and approach the door. You balance the computer while opening the door only to see your mother kissing her new boyfriend. They don't see you and you gag a little.

"Get a room.." You mutter. Your mother looks up and scolds you.

"Christite, be nice." She says. "Micheal will be coming over quite often, so you're just gonna have to learn to be a little more respectful."

"Oh, trust me.. I am trying my absolute hardest." you say while walking up the stairs into your room. You hear your mother sigh, and her boyfriend, apparently named Micheal, said something that you didn't exactly hear because you had shut your door. You walk over to your desk and set the laptop down, opening it and waited for Leon to send you the link.

You glance back at your door, half-expecting your mother to come in and start lecturing you. Your mother is a nice woman, and she's tried her hardest to do everything for you. Despite living in Hawaii, your mother isn't the richest person in the world and she's been struggling with money quite a bit. Sometimes you feel you are being a bit unfair to her about this Micheal guy, but you just geniuinely don't like him..

Your thoughts were interrupted with the sound of an email coming in. You open the link and click the download button. Judging by thje estimated time it will take to finish downloading, which was about a couple hours, you figure that this game must be pretty big.. Maybe the game won't be as boring as you think. You look through whose online right now on. As you figured, all of your friends are on. You haven't talk to Tim for a little bit, so you decide to talk with him for a few, since his dad passed away just a week ago, see what's going on with him, also maybe you can get some insight on what this game is about..

**-killerGoldfish [KG] has begun pestering frigidPyro [FP]-**

KG: Tim, you there?

FP: Yeah, whats up? Haven't talked for a while.

KG: Mhmm, well, Leon and Maria, well.. mostly Maria convinced me to play Sburb

FP: Really? That's cool

KG: Leon told me you're playing too

FP: Yup. I downloaded it the other day, I've been dying to play it

KG: What's up with this hype? I don't even know what its about..

FP: It's a game where you can create your own universe from scratch

FP: The creators say that the graphics are so realistic, you'd think it was real

KG: I guess it's sounds okay.. probably not as boring as I imagined.

FP: I don't think it will be boring, Chirstie, heh, you get to build an entire universe. Its really cool, you even get a title when you're down installing it.

KG: I have to install it too? Shit.. I thought downloading it would take forever..

FP: It won't take nearly as long as the downloading, I promise. It took me about ten minutes. How far along are you on the downloading process?

KG: Abouuuut.. ten percent.. /facedesk

FP: haha, well, it won't be as long as you really think. Go take a nap or something.. that will speed it up a bit.

KG: Heh, yeah, you're right. You may be a year younger than me, Tim, but you are a smart cookie

FP: Thanks :)

KG: Yup

**-killerGoldfish [KG] has ceased pestering frigidPyro [FP]-**

You signed off and checked the downloading bar, for some reason expecting it to change. Its like checking the refrigerator five minutes after you checked it already. Nothing changed. You groan lightly, it's bad enough you're still having second thoughts about this, but giving you more than an hour and half to continually think about it before actually installing and getting ready to play the game.

You glance around your room, looking around to see what could occupy you in the meantime. While Tim's suggestion seems better and better, you're not sure whether or not it would turn into a nap or an actual deep slumber. When you fall asleep, you fall asleep hard and it can be hard to wake you up at times. You could doodle on some paper on your desk, but you suck at drawing. You could turn on the radio and listen, but the music now sucks. You could go back downstairs and apologize for your behavior earlier, but Micheal sucks.. God, you're such a pesimist.

You shake your head and approach your bed, taking a risk on the whole nap thing. But your wandering eyes stray to your beta fish, Frank. He seems a bit hungry, you aren't sure how you can tell 'cause he rarely ever moves, but you love Frank and often figure that your have a slight connection to him. Everyone say's that that's bullcrap and you're making stuff up, but whatever. You reach for Frank's food and add a pinch of fish food and watch as he quickly swims up to the top of the water to devour the little flakes sinking down to the bottom. You smile a little. You really do believe you have connection with the little guy.

You glance over to the alarm clock on your nightstand. 7:00 pm.. You yawn a little, thinking about how a nap actually sounds pretty good. You slip undeneather your covers and start to fall asleep. Nighty night world.

About an hour and a half later, you wake up and smell food. Your mother must have made dinner while you were sleeping. Stretching a little, you look over to your laptop. There, a plate of food and a message saying that the downloading is done. You get up and walk over to the desk, taking a seat. You grab a biscuit thats ont he plate and take a bite. Its still pretty warm, so dinner wasn't too long ago. You click the install button underneath the game's title. You are very relieved to see the loading bar move much faster than the downloading bar was.

**-killerGoldfish [KG] has begun pestering maybeInfrablack [MI]-**

KG: Hey, guys, I got the thing downloaded. Do we have to.. like.. find each other or somethign?

MI: Awesome! Well, get the game installed first then we start the same session using our pesterchum handles.

KG: Ohh, okay, I got it. Well, I still have a few minutes to go before its installed.

MI: That's fine. I'll get Maria and Tim ready to go.

KG: Mmkay

**-killerGoldfish [KG] has ceased pestering maybeInfrablack [MI]-**

You sigh, waiting for it to finish installing. And sure enough, a good five minutes pass and it says "Welcome to Sburb!" in big green letters. You drag the mouse cursor over to the link that says "Start new session"

_**"Who would you like to join your session?"**_

maybeInfrablack

frigidPyro

reversedSourcecode

_**"Are you sure you want these people in your session?"**_

Yes.

_**"Please wait for your teammates to agree"**_

**LOADING..**

**LOADING..**

**LOADING..**

**LOADING..**

_**"You're teammates have agreed to play your session. Enjoy your Sburb experience!"**_

You jump as a loud thud sounds behind you. You turn around and clamp your hand over your mouth from screaming. After calming down, you think for a second. What the fuck is that?


	3. Be The Insomniac

**I. AM. SO. SORRY.**

**Life caught up with me and this kinda took a backseat for a bit while my scheduel was hit with a freaking meteor. BUT I AM BACK. AND WITH A NEW POINT OF VIEW :D**

**...**

You are now the Insomniatic Computer Geek. You actually are too tired and busy to care at the moment that the author called you that so you ignore it. Tired because, well, you're always tired. Damn programming addiction.. Busy because Christie just panic-pestered you just after starting the game. What does she have to say?

**-killerGoldfish [KG] began pestering reversedSourcecode [RS]-**

KG: MARIA 

KG: MAARRIIAAAAA

RS: God, what

KG: WHAT THE FUCK IS IN MY ROOM?

RS: What are you talking about...?

KG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS. IT JUST FUCKING APPEARED THERE. AND NOW THERE IS THIS FLOATING BALL OF LIGHT FLOATING AROUND MY ROOM.

RS: Christie, chill the fuck out, seriously

RS: What is it

KG: I don't even know.. I downloaded the game, installed it, started it, and then it FUCKING APPEARED IN MY ROOM

KG: /flipping the hell out

RS: Can you send a picture of what it looks like

KG: Uhm.. I can try.. can you do that with pesterchum?

RS: Seriously

KG: Shut the fuck up, I'm hardly ever on this thing

KG: I don't know half of what I can do on this thing

RS: Yes.. you can send pictures.. open the webcam and try and take a picture

**killerGoldfish has sent reveresedSourcecode a picture**

RS: ...the hell

KG: Yeah! I know!

RS: Hold on.. Leon may know. Let me ask him

KG: Well hurry up! I swear to god I'm gonna have a heart attack..

**-reversedSourcecode [RS] has ceased pestering killerGoldfish [KG]-**

Jesus.. Christie was freaking out. You wonder if she's already dead, but what hell, might as well figure out what it is..

**-reversedSourcecode [RS] has begun pestering maybeInfrablack [MI]-**

RS: Hey Leon ;)

MI: Aloha~

RS: Oh nothing, just trying to figure out this game and what ended up appearifying into Christies room. Shes flipping out

MI: Hahaha, really? What is it?

**reversedSourcecode sent maybeInfrablack a picture**

MI: Oh that? Thats a Cruxtruder

RS: How did you know that? I didn't even know what that was and Im a hacker

MI: I have one too :)

MI: Also, I'm Christies Server Player so I put it in her room and in my room because we had enough space

RS: ...what?

MI: /sigh

MI: The Cruxtruder basically officialy starts the game when a player adds something to the kernel

RS: What is a kernel?

MI: A floating ball of light

RS: ohhhhhh

RS: I see

RS: You may wanna go explain this to Christie cause she's about to have a panic attack

MI: heh, okay. I'll do that. Later :)

RS: Bye~ ;)

**-maybeInfrablack [MI] has ceased pestering reversedSourcecode [RS]-**

You're still a little confused about what Leon just told you, but hey. You're a progammer and a hacker, you'll figure it out eventually, right? Right. Besides, what Leon told you is basically helping you along right now. You look to the computer screen, the Sburb page saying "PLEASE WAIT FOR YOUR SERVER PLAYER". You sigh. Tim is your server player. The youngest player you have right now. Nothing against the kid, he can just get a bit distracted sometimes. Which, as you think about it, is a little hypocritical, you can at times too, but you really want to start this game now that you see Leon was right about it being real. You sorta figured it was just realistic, but shit, this is as realistic as you can get!

You wait around for a while, even spin in your chair a few times. Then all of a sudden, you hear a loud WHUMP outside. It sounded like an elephant was dropped or something.. You walk over to your window facing your backyard and facepalm. The Cruxtruder was sitting in the middle of your yard.. As your about to leave your room and go take a better look at it, your hear the pesterchum ring.

**-frigidPyro [FP] has begun pestering reversedSourcode [RS]-**

FP: Sorry about the placing of the Cruxtruder, I couldn't fit it anywhere else..

RS: It's fine

RS: I just hope my sister doesn't see it

FP: Again, sorry. Also, sorry for taking a while to get it to you

RS: Yeah, what took so long?

FP: I was making my kernelsprite

RS: kernelsprite?

FP: Yes

FP: I used my dad

RS: ...your dad? I thought he passed away a week or so back, not to be insensitive or anything

FP: He is, and its fine. The game told me a few things about kernelspriting since Im the server player and all

FP: And it told me I can add anything to the kernel, even dead things, so I used my dad

RS: ...wow.. this game is wierd...

FP: You're telling me..

RS: Alright well thanks for placing it somewhere where it doesn't destroy my house

FP: of course

RS: I think I'll go take a look at that Cruxtruder or whatever the hell that is

FP: Alright. I'll keep in contact

RS: Kay, byyeee~

FP: Bye

**-reversedSourceCode [RS] has ceased pestering frigidPyro [FP]-**

You get up from your computer and head downstairs to look at the Cruxtruder. On your way downstairs, you think to yourself, _where the hell is my sister?_ You glance around the odd house and see no sign of her. You shrug it off and figure she isn't home right now. You continue your way to the backyard and freeze. Oh shit... Your sister is home.. and she's in the backyard.. looking at the floating ball of light. She reaches out to touch it before you grab her attention.

"SIS! No! Don't touch that!" You yell. Its too late. She already had merged with the floating light. A bright flash blinds you and you gasp a little at whats in front of you. Its the form of your sister, except she's all white with a wispy little thing instead of legs and she's floating off the ground. Shit. This one's gonna be hard to explain...

**...**

**OKAY. AGAIN. IM SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE. I PROMISE TO NOT DO THAT AGAIN. ANYWAYS. I want you guys to know that the troll OC submissions are now cut off because I now have all of the characters I need. From now on,. I want legit reviews please? Telling me what they liked, adn if you thought a certain part was funny, tell me! :D I want to know! Tell me what to work on or whatever. LEGIT. REVIEWS GUYS. **

**GRACIAS~ :D**


	4. Deal With Your Pesters

**HERSGFLHGABDFLKJ**

**Im not even going to say how late this is DX Things have just been absolutely insane for me. Thanks to zak (Sorry, I can't remember how to spell it x3) for keeping me with it. Seriously. If you hadn't reminded me so much, I may have forgotten. **

**...**

You are still the insomniac. But you're not just an insomniac anymore. You're an insomniac who's in a load of shit right now. You look towards your Sistersprite. She is giving you that glare that you always got when you're in a lot of trouble. She may have been your sister, but she's still your guardian. You don't even know where to begin on explaining what happened.

You suddenly feel like you're eleven years old again. Like that time when you knocked out the power in you're neighborhood so you can download a new server and used the wrong coding to get it for free. It blew out the transformers and you were the first person to be thought of to be the one who caused it. You were in so much trouble for the longest time. But this was different. You didn't turn your sister into a sprite in a wierd game that alters reality.

"Uhm.. I told you to not touch it..." You say awkwardly, feeling a bit more intimidated by your sisters glare.

"What. Just. Happened" Your sister demands, floating a couple feet from the ground. You stare, not sure where to begin.

"Well.. It has to do with this game I started playing-"

"Why am I not surprised?" Your sister crosses her arms, continuing to glare angrily. You groan slightly. This is all to wierd to explain. This is a longshot, but you're willing to try it.

"Its all just a dream." You say. "You're actually sleeping inside. None of this is real."

Your sister may be in the wierdest situation ever to have happened to someone, but she's not stupid.

"Maria. No I'm not. What the fuck happened? And what is this game your were talking about?"

You don't have time to explain.. This is really a timepressing matter and you can't stand here and tell your sister she was prototyped by a kernel in a weird ass game. But her glare was scary..

You sigh. You have no choice.. "Its a game that alters reality apparently.. I didn't think it would really be life-affecting but its a wierd game that was just let out."

"..."

"Sis..?"

"This is a dream... none of this is real... I'm just sleeping inside. No game can do this.." She says, looking at her body. The lack of legs seemed to be giving her a delirious feeling. Yes! Good!

"Y-Yeah.. just, go inside and you'll wake up soon and everything will be normal." You say. Your sister floats.. walks.. whatever the hell she does inside. You run in after her and make a dash upstairs.

You get to your room and shut and lock the door, flinging yourself to your desk. You see a couple chats are open, one of them being Christie, and the other being someone you've been trying to avoid because she bugs the hell out of you. Christie first.

**-killerGoldfish [KG] has begun pestering reversedSourcecode [RS]-**

KG: Maria.

KG: Dude.

KG: FFFFFFF

KG: Answer mee!

KG: DNSBD

RS: Calm yo tits Christie Im right here

KG: They are calm, you just need to answer me occasionally

RS: I answered

RS: Whats up?

KG: Leon confused me even more with his talk. Can you clear it up for me?

RS: Sure as soon as I clear up my own issues at the moment I did just kernelsprite my sister

KG: ...

KG: PFFFT XDD wow.. smooth move

RS: Shut up

KG: No. This is too amusing

RS: Shut your face and I might be able to help you

KG: /sigh Fine. Ill shut up

RS: Thank you now what was it you wanted to know

KG: Whats the whole point of this damn game?

RS: The hell should I know

RS: I think we just play it

RS: Maybe the pbject of the game will show up later while we're playing...

KG: hgnrerr... maybe.. but this is weird. A game that alters reality and as of now has no objective...

RS: Yeah I know whatever we can't really ignore this at the moment so we might as well play it.

KG: Yeah I guess

KG: But

KG: Just so you know, if anything happens

KG: It's all your fault. You made me play this stupid game.

RS: ...what a wonderful friend

KG: Anytime~

KG: SHIT

KG: SHIT

KG: I GOTTA GO

**-killerGoldfish [KG] has ceased pestering reversedSourcecode [RS]-**

You stare at the message board for a second, wondering what happened with Christie. Meh. You'll ask later. Now you gotta deal with this other person.

**-nocturnalOnlooker [NO] has begun trolling reversedSourcecode [RS]-**

NO: Hellooooooooo~

RS: Oh god not you.

NO: what? you don't want tooooo sssspeak tooooo me~?

RS: Not really Im kinda in the middle of something pretty important.

NO: What could poooooooossibly be more important~?

RS: Anything and everything.

NO: You humans are cruel~

RS: You speak as if youre not.

NO: Im not. I just want to knoooooow moooore about your race. Are all humanssssss cruel like that~?

RS: Youre typing annoys the hell out of me just so you know

NO: And yoooour lack of punctuation annoooysssss me as well, are we even~?

RS: I guess

NO: So what is thissss impooooortant thing you were saying~?

RS: Nunya

NO: What's Nunya~?

RS: Nunya business thats what

NO: Oooooooh, thissss is sarcasm~

NO: Im guessing yooooou have no intention on telling me~

RS: Bingo

NO: I'll find oooooout eventually~

RS: Hah good luck.

NO: Thank yoooooou~!

RS: ...right...

**-[reversedSourcecode [RS] has ceased pestering nocturnalOnlooker [NO]-**

Jesus that chick is weird.. Asking wierd questions that she had no business asking. You sigh loudly. What now? You can wait around for something to happen or wait for your sister to realize this _isn't _a dream and barge into your room. Even wait for Christie or one of the guys to pester her. Nahhh, you're gonna be the guy who knows whats going on and the one trying to coach Christie through this game.

**...**

**Again.. sorry for the wait, Hellish scheduel and whatnot. BUT ITS HERE. And with the introduction of another troll. Please, this time, give me more than five reviews. Thats one reason I waited a while to post this. I want a bit more reviews. I want to know what you guys think. **


	5. Be The Wierd Kid

**AN: I now have a co-author, to help take some of the weight off my shoulders with this. My school life and home life became kinda hectic, so thank you zakkazzakkaz for helping me out!**

**There are obvious differences in writing styles, so I don't think you'll need me to tell you whose who XD**

Be the boy.

You quickly shift narrative gear; changing your location, gender, and time. You are now in the NEVADA DESERT. To be more specific, in the lonely POP ROCK INN, a small hotel with room enough for 1 visiting family at a time. It's not fantastic, but it's your home, and you love it.

It is nearing 8:25 pm on a warm September evening, and you find it rather humid in your room. "Warm" and "humid" are too slight of modifiers for this situation, you think. It is UNBEARABLY HOT, and you are getting annoyed by it. The temperature is making it hard to read your book. But you can handle the heat; you've been living here your whole life.

But who are you anyways?

Your name is LEON LINNEY, and it's been a pretty calm day. You have just woken up from a nap, and you're a little energetic, not that it matters. You're all alone at the moment, and a little agitated from the heat. You plan on checking for guests or food in a moment, but right now, you are soaking in the atmosphere. Your room is dark and quiet – there's a low light, but it's just enough to make words out the paper before you.

"LOGICAL PARADOXES AND INFINITE REGRESSION."

You are reading a chapter in your book on paradoxes, pertaining to infinite regression – wherein the outcome of an event is dependent on the outcome of the event.

For example, if Pinocchio says his nose will grow, what happens? When he says this, he's lying, for his nose doesn't grow. However, his nose grows, so he is telling the truth. It's very confusing, and you don't fully comprehend it, but you love reading about it. There's no way whatsoever that this could be an applicable science though. That's just preposterous.

It's probably a good time to put down the book – you drop it, and walk off into the hallway.

"Ey, mum?" No response. You sweep your hair back with you hand, and walk to the front desk. "Dad?" No response as well. "Aloha? S'anyone gonna friskin' say anything?"

You quickly recall your parents leaving for the night - not sure where they are or what they're up to - most likely on a run to the city for supplies. Behind the front desk, there is a small note:

"Leon, Honey

Your father and I were called to the city for property business- "

Well, that explains their absence. Apparently, the landlord has been finding all kinds of things to get fed up about, and are hassling your parents about a foreclosure. What a dick.

"- We'll be back by morning. There's some steak and potatoes in the refrigerator.

Love You,  
>Mom"<p>

How sweet. They're never around, generally speaking, but you can tell they care about you anyways. Always sending you food and loving messages and whatnot in absence of physical company. No matter; you are well old and responsible enough to care for yourself in lieu of their frequent travels.

You slowly waltz from the front desk into the kitchen (there are no guests anyways, no point sitting at the desk), acquiring a Game Bro magazine from the counter. You flip it open and read the latest article on a GAMING COMPANY you've loved your entire life, known as SKAIANET.

As the only reliable source of gaming information known to man, you consult Game Bro for pretty much everything technology related. Though the magazine is complete HORSESHIT and UNRELIABLE, you enjoy reading the articles anyways. As it turns out, Skaianet is coming out with a virtual reality game - they've been releasing teaser advertisements for months.

Gamebro gives the game (which has yet to be announced) 2.5/5 hats, and a shitty, unrelated review. God, what a horrible magazine. Still, the game looks interesting enough, and apparently, it drops some time next year. But what's this?

It turns out a stable BETA VERSION of the game is being released - today! In 5 minutes!

Why the company chose 9:11 pm to hold a publicity stunt like this is beyond you, but that doesn't matter now. It says the first 50 players to send in their names to the company's website will receive copies of the game for free! How exciting!

You quickly pull up Pesterchum on your phone, and open a group chat with your 3 closest chums, Christie, Maria, and Tim.

maybeInfrablack [MI] has begun pestering killerGoldfish [KG], reversedSourcecode [RS] and frigidPyro [FP]

MI: Aloha, everyone!

KG: Hey, Leon.

RS: what

frigidPyro [FP] is now an idle chum!

MI: I found this friskin' amazing game...

MI: Aaaaaaand they're havin' a contest for the beta

MI: To give it away... for free!

KG: Really? Awesome. What game?

MI: I don't know, it's some crazy VR game. They haven't said much.

MI: Not much time to explain, though! The contest opens in 5 minutes!

RS: so what

RS: everyone knows that beta games suck anyways lol

MI: Come on, Maria! This could be the sick, eye opening game you've been waiting years for!

RS: ... maybe but i still think you have too much pride in that shady company

RS: how do we enter anyways

RS: cause if its one of those bullshit "give us your life story" contests then screw it

MI: No, no! You just send in your name and email, and ba-bam, prizes!

KG: I don't know...

You continue to pester them for 4 minutes in this fashion, consisting of the frequent unsureness of Christie, the bitchiness of Maria, and the lack of Tim. Where is he anyways? That guy would sure be useful now. You and him have been raving about this game for months now, and he has some sort of knack for persuasion. But he's never around, that tool.

In fact, now that you think about it, he's been away for a while now. He's been logged into Pesterchum for the past 2 days straight, but hasn't responded at all. You begin to ponder if something happened to him, but your thoughts are cut off by the Pesterchum notification.

FP: hey.

MI: Tim! Where in the h-e -double hockey sticks have you been?

FP: uhh.. that's not important. I'll tell you later I guess.

FP: and don't worry, i saw the promo for skaianet's latest game in gamebro. i took the liberty of entering our names into the contest.

MI: Oh, niiiice!

RS: super

KG: Ugh.

MI: Come on, you two!

MI: Maria, what if this answers your sketched out dreams? Y'know, the ones with the golden towers and whatnot.

RS: the odds of that happening are nil

RS: theyre just dreams and minor inspirations for coding

RS: thats it

RS: but ill still play as long as i can kill something

KG: Maria! I thought you were on my side!

RS: sorry kid

RS: might as well just bite the bullet and play the game

FP: yeah Christie, live a little. the worst that happens is you wind up playing a shitty game with your best friends.

MI: See? And everything turns out fine! Let's just wait n'see if we win!

KG: This is total bullshit.

killerGoldfish [KG] has left the chat!

RS: ah dont worry shell play

FP: yeah, most likely.

RS: but its like 4 am here so i have to peace out

RS: later boys

reversedSourcecode [RS] has left the chat!

MI: S'what's been goin' on with you, Tim?

MI: S'not like you to just up and disappear like that.

FP: do you want the blunt version, or the long story?

MI: I just want to know if you're ok.

FP: my dad is dead, Leon.

FP: he's been battling that damn disease for years, and I guess it finally got him.

MI: Oh no... Tim, I'm so sorry.

FP: don't worry about it. I'm just upset.

FP: I feel like there's so much I have to tell him, but he's gone.

FP: and I also feel like this game has a lot to do with him and I, and our relationship.

MI: Tim, I'm sorry, but...

MI: What could this game have to do with your father?

FP: at night, I have these horrible, terrible dreams.

FP: there are monsters and shit everywhere. I don't understand them a lot of the time.

FP: but recently, they've been telling me stuff about my father.

FP: stuff that I never knew, could never understand.

MI: Like what?

FP: I don't know. it's not in English, or any other audible language.

FP: I just... know they know something about my father.

MI: Who's they?

FP: once again, I don't know.

FP: but it's late here and I'm very tired..

MI: Get some rest, Tim. You need it.

FP: thanks Leon, you too.

frigidPyro [FP] has left the chat!

You turn your head to face the window, which you had opened earlier to let in a slight breeze. You and your friends, cockamamie and pensive alike, are bound on an adventure that you can't quite comprehend. Honestly, you think your friend Tim might be out of his mind, but somewhere, deep in your heart, you know that maybe things like this are better thought of in a plane higher than human intellect; in the realm of unbreakable sciences.

The humming of the many insects outside is assisted by a smooth bass incurred by the wind, producing a euphony of noise; razing your mind of worries, and enforcing within you a sense of duty, valour - an anthem of vigilance, reminding you of your ultimate plan in life.

You pick up your guitar, pluck out a few notes, and decide to go to bed early.


End file.
